


玲珑骰子安红豆5

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864
Summary: 不要再ao3点赞不想收到邮件请回老福特点赞不点我咬你Ծ‸Ծ





	玲珑骰子安红豆5

小龙吻了皇上，这是他心里的秘密，是他先动的嘴，他认了。  
可他万不敢让家姐知道，回永寿宫的时候，双唇紧抿着，尖牙忍不住地磨着皮，像是在惩罚自己背叛了姐姐。  
这般心思让他整颗心都如闷在烧炉里，滚烫又憋屈，抬不得眼见人。  
好多日没回永寿宫了，小龙里外转了转，一切如常。侍婢说姐姐去给皇后娘娘请安了，奴才们忙着洒扫，院里很安静。  
这时候一声响亮的招呼划破天际——“龙儿！”  
那是刘家哥哥的声音，小龙晶亮的眼睛里满是笑意，刘家是叶赫那拉家的包衣奴才，可小龙一直拿他当哥哥，是自幼一块儿长大的情分。两人一见面小龙就被他一把搂进了臂膀之间。  
“哥哥怎么进宫来了？”  
“皇上下旨撤了宫里许多戍卫…”他凑近小龙的耳朵，“听说那些都是太后的人，昨日早朝，连九门提督都被撤了职！皇上铁了心要将太后他们富察氏的势力连根拔起啊！”  
正好是宫里缺人的时候，上三旗的皇亲们争先恐后地为皇上选拔晋献人才，聊表忠心，刘令飞就这么被送进宫来了。  
  
刘家哥哥刚进宫，又是个糙人儿，许多规矩都不晓得，小龙只得申请调班，与他一同当值，好时时提点着他。  
就这么过了一个多月，紫禁城不知哪里起了歪风，人人茶余饭后都在谈，贵妃的亲弟与宫中侍卫交好，出双入对，同床共寝，怕是有断袖之癖。  
最近皇上忙，小龙很少见着他，加之一直跟着刘家哥哥当差，大多在后宫行走，皇上极少进后宫的，便更是相见不易了。小龙心里想得紧，于是贵妃这里有东西要往养心殿送一趟的，小龙便抢着去。  
才刚进养心殿书斋，只见公公带着一干奴才全在门前低着头，小龙快步过去，未来得及问话，里头“哐当”一声响，听这声儿，一准是那大香鼎被踢翻了。  
“这是怎么了？”  
公公瞧是小龙，忙把人往廊外撵：“哎呀你赶紧回避吧，圣上今儿心火烧着呢，一见你可不得火上浇油呀！小龙啊小龙，你待皇上轻慢，皇上可待你珍重！你自己心里好好掂量掂量吧！”  
什么呀？小龙忽闪着眼睛望着那扇牢牢闭着的门，只听阿云嘎大喝一声：“统统斩立决！”而后两个大臣狼狈地揣着折子退出了书房。  
小龙见门开了，就迈进去了，公公未来得及伸手拦，只好替他们把门关上，苦着脸看徒儿：“你瞧咱师徒俩还能活着见明天的太阳吗？”  
  
小龙见了皇上不行寻常的礼，这是皇上特许的，也不管皇上叫“皇上”，软软地喊了声：“嘎子，”便到了他身侧。  
后宫里的话传得难听，还在阿云嘎耳畔回旋着呢，可这人就在他眼前，睫毛轻轻抖了两抖，唇角抿成一条粉色的细线，有魔力似的叫圣上一眼就移不开视线，“你在生气吗？”  
小龙并不晓得阿云嘎在为什么事生气，只是他不高兴了，自己也跟着难过，可这低眉垂首的样子，在皇上眼里却似做了什么亏心事般。  
难怪先前皇上示好，他总是推三阻四东躲西藏的，原是心里想着那刘家的包衣奴才！皇上心里想着，越发气闷。  
若换作旁的人，朝三暮四的叫皇上付错了真心，早就被抄家灭族了，可小龙这般，真叫杀伐果决的阿云嘎心软了一软。圣上推开他靠近的身子，说话声泠然：“小龙，你若心里有了别人，朕放你们出宫就是了，别再招惹朕。”  
“我们？”小龙听了个一知半解，糊涂了。  
“你的心思，本就不在朕这儿，不必为了保住脑袋委曲求全，朕不是那么霸道的人。你不喜欢就不喜欢，天下没你，还是天下。”  
听了这话，小龙咬着唇不知该回什么，薄薄的眼眶快要盛不住翻滚的泪水，阿云嘎那一袭金纱浸泡在泪里泛着光，扎得眼睛生疼，小龙忍不住眨眨眼，泪珠便如一斛珍珠缀在颊上。  
“你走吧。”  
“是……”小龙模模糊糊地瞧着自己的靴子往前迈，忽而想起什么，又转身去掏出袖中的香囊，那是家姐绣好了献给皇上的，“姐姐请圣上打开看看…”说罢便要走了。  
阿云嘎不声不响地扯开那平平无奇的香囊，里面折着一张宣纸，漂亮的行楷上书：山有木兮木有枝 心悦君兮君不知  
那不是贵妃隽秀的小字。  
阿云嘎箭步拦住门前的人，把他翻过身来压在门上：“你写的？”  
小龙哑然望着自己的字——好几日前想着圣上，趴在桌上不知不觉就写了这么一句，怎么被姐姐收去了，又塞进了香囊里？  
原来是贵妃早知道了小龙的心思，而如今小龙也明白了家姐的心思。  
阿云嘎脸上绽开了笑意：“小龙，你心悦我？”这可是明知故问了。  
“我——唔……”阿云嘎把人按在怀里吻，那吻长得让小龙眼前发晕，他羞涩地闭着眼，任由圣上摆弄他，直到腰上忽地一阵疼，他才醒来，阿云嘎想解他的腰带，却没解成，气呼呼地在腰带勒出来的软肉上掐了一把。小龙涨红着脸，低头自己解腰带，嘴唇被他舔得湿漉漉的咬住了又滑开。  
也不知谁进门来添了两个炭盆，屋子里“噼噼啪啪”的，伴着唇间的水声，春日漫漫，日光轻轻地在龙案上移转，悄悄爬上小龙白皙的胸膛……  
阿云嘎把人脱得只剩半件内衬，将他两腿分开由他跨坐在身上，手攀上他胸前乳珠掐了掐，那人便软在他怀里，半张着嘴露出粉红小舌，阿云嘎擒住那抹粉嫩拼命吮吸，那熟悉的甘甜又沁入口腔令他欲罢不能，“啊……”身上的人又叫又喘，合不上的嘴角挂下晶莹的唾液，在春光里闪烁着明媚。  
阿云嘎的性器在那两瓣臀肉下面被压着发硬，又硬又痛。他蘸了小龙唇角的液体往下摸，腿间垂挂着的一片衣摆被高高支起，阿云嘎浅笑，在他耳边用气声道：“小龙，我会让你舒服的别害怕……”说着手已找到了粉红的肉缝，轻轻嵌进去，在花穴周围又揉又按，却始终打不开那拘谨的小口。  
于是阿云嘎把人略侧过来，双唇抵上了胸前的红珠，粗糙的舌苔一寸一寸磋磨上去，敏感的少年浑身跟着抖，身下的手指就顺着张开的小穴摸进去，处子的身体灼热滚烫，软肉不知所措地绞上来，欲拒还迎。关节上的皱褶都是刺激，插在里面屈一屈指头便让他难以承受，那盖在马眼上的衣摆已沁出水渍，凉凉的一小片耷拉着，愈显性器昂然发烫。  
真是弄了好一会儿，两个手指才能顺利地在花苞里抽插，抽出来时阿云嘎的指上挂满了粘稠的液体，在空气里微凉；插进去时那番微凉贴着高热的肠壁激起小龙胸前一片旖旎，红珠微微颤着，映着两片羞红，像是在召唤圣上的唇去宠幸它。  
阿云嘎拉开抽屉，取出一枚挂着红珠红绳的和田玉，玉柱粗长，玉首雕着龙头衔珠。皇上抹了些香膏在上头，让小龙躺在他宽阔的案几上，便将玉柱塞进了眼前湿润的小口中。  
玉身冰凉，嵌进身体里逼得小龙夹紧了双腿：“嘎子……”皇上吻住他发硬的小腹，用嘴唇盖上“玉玺”，留下戳记，而后抚着腰线笔直往下，含住了他的阴茎。  
皇上从没做过这样的事，小龙的性器不小，撑满了口腔，咸腥味直冲喉头。小龙一被包上，就止不住地射，两腿抖了抖，却立刻又被后穴的玉柱插得绷紧，喉头溢出一声“啊……”他仰直了脖子朝天呻吟，似要让天地见证这一刻的存在。  
门外的人也听得真真的。  
公公从没有听过谁在皇上身下发出过这样的响动，臊得公公脸上都发麻。一旁的彤史官正要执笔写什么，被公公夺过笔撅了。  
  
“啊——”那一波三折的娇喘激起书斋内外一片沉寂——龙头顶到了最深处，那是从未触及过的地方，小龙的身体完全被打开，这才送走了玉柱，换来阿云嘎的肉棒。  
皇上的肉身粗大极了，穴口一点一点被搓过去胀得疼，小龙闭着眼呻吟，又迎来铺天盖地的吻，他在世间最尊贵的人身下沉沦，但他知道，自己拥抱的，是最平凡质朴的爱。  
皇上怜惜他，轻轻地顶了顶，哪知他的龟头不自觉地胀得极大，把蜜道又撑开许多，这是小龙从未尝过的饱胀，令他发晕，他只能微眯着眼睛，身上的阿云嘎浸没在阳光的花瓣里，那赤红的脸颊比开足的桃花更灼眼，一切都好不真实。  
阿云嘎又接连顶送了两下，小龙的眼里淌下泪来，点点地化在那方纸上，让字也开出了花。小龙在泪海里翻滚，浑浑地摸着爱人滚烫的耳廓，弯起嘴角笑：“嘎子，我心悦你。”  
皇上迷醉在那笑里，发了狠似的抽出又插入，一直顶到比那龙头更深的所在，小龙口中的呻吟破碎得无法拼凑，又被他掩盖在口舌交缠的深吻中，案上的笔架跟随着抽插晃动，越来越快越来越急，小龙的手胡乱地扒开龙袍，迫切地要摸到阿云嘎的肉，不经意间把笔架甩到了地上，“哗啦”的脆响也全然淹没在了两人交叠的喘息之中。  
行至高潮，皇上又坐回龙椅上，把他按在肉柱上，抱着他的腰随着节奏挺动，小龙身上的性器早已射无可射，半勃着随浑身的软肉抖动，越来越快，越来越急，小龙抽噎着喊出声来：“太深了，嘎子太深了！”软肉越夹越紧，龟头像被大手紧裹住摩挲，霎时天光见白，破开的口子在一片泥沼里疯狂发泄，吐尽了玉液。  
  
皇上把身上的人抱进暖阁里哄他午睡，小龙早已是精疲力竭，埋进阿云嘎汗津津的胸膛里，躲着日光便要睡去了，未料到皇上亲着他耳垂，呢喃道：“天下若没你，便没有天下。”

tbc


End file.
